Eventide
by AimaRose
Summary: Everything was as it should have been all along. But for Juno the haunting was far from over. Why could no one remember what she so vividly recalled? But then, the harder she thought about it, the more the memories only seemed to fade. But just as she slowly begins to accept the calm reality, the game changes completely. This time, she may not be so lucky. - Sequel to Haunting -
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

_**Welcome back my darlings! :) It's so good to see you all here again! I hope you all enjoy this next little story as much as the first. And now I'll shut up and let you read. ;) Cookies at the end for those who want theeeem! x3**_

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

No wind.

No scratching in the grass.

No footsteps.

Nothing.

"It's a beautiful evening."

The air itself froze as the voice that brought death crept over the stillness of the night. There was nothing.

He wouldn't blink. He wouldn't breathe. The poor soul just crumpled against the ground under it's assailant. Death stood over him. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't beg. He couldn't run. There was nothing.

Nothing.

A pair of pale, sinewy hands clenched into fists silently. The fear, he could sense it.

He could hear it in the quiet, rushing heartbeat of his victim. He could taste it as it slithered around in the still air. The fear. It was addictive. It was intoxicating.

But there was something more he craved. Something this heap of useless flesh before wouldn't give him. None of them would.

The rush. The sheer denial of his existence and disbelief of his advantage. The sarcastic insults and desperate escape attempts. Oh that, that was better than fear. Fear huddled at his feet. But she had stood straight up to him and slapped him in the face. And he loved it.

A horrible gurgling sound curled through the empty night, and the dry grass ran red once again for the first time in months.

A tall, slender figure inhaled the sweet, metallic scent of fresh blood and sighed.

It wasn't enough. But it would have to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! I have lured one all the way through the introduction! Happy dance time! :D<strong>_

_**Now, as far as updates go, I can't guarantee any particular 'schedule'. It's really just gonna have to be 'I'll write when I can an upload them asap.'**_

_**Also, if you guys have some ideas on what you'd like to see in this little continuation, let me know! PM or review or Hogwarts Owl I don't care! :D Just tell me 'cause I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

_**I plan on this one being a little more violent than the last one, just saying. I want to add more horror than the last one had. Also tell me which picture you guys like better, the original one I used for Haunting, or the new one I've put on this story. :)**_

_***presses big red button and cookies rain down from Heaven***_

_**Love you aaalll! See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and pulled my shirt collar away from my neck. My skin was still red and raw, the marks standing out like flames on my skin. It had been a few months yet, and they still hadn't faded away. The bruising on my back and hips had diminished slightly, but now light claw marks were visible. If I tried really hard I could barely remember looking at him, but after that... Nothing.

"Juno, kiddo! Better get going! You're going to be late!"

I sighed and let my shirt fall back against my skin, wrapping a scarf around my neck to hide the redness.

Senior year. New beginnings and shit.

I zipped up my backpack, cringing lightly as I tossed both it and my purse over my shoulder before I headed downstairs.

"Have a good day."

My dad said and smiled at me. I gave him a hug and grabbed my water bottle off the counter.

"You too, see you when I get home."

I had just sat in the drivers seat when my cell phone went off. I glanced down, saw Madeline's picture, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Heeey! First day of Senior Year! I'm stopping at Starbucks, what do you want?"

"Oh, um... Do they have their Pumpkin Spice Latte out yet? If they do, get me one of those with peppermint. If not then... Um... Just hot chocolate."

"Alrighty! See you in a few!"

"Okay, cool."

I hung up and put on my seat belt, backing out my car and heading for the main road. The cold autumn air and frost in the corner of my windows brought back memories. Memories of past years, of the times before the haunting.

Everything was the same, nothing had changed, it was exactly the way it was before.

But yet it wasn't.

I felt like I was suffering from amnesia. I was forgetting the most important event of my life.

And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Except... choose to forget it myself.

To accept what I knew to be a lie, to accept that it never happened, to lie and tell myself that the Slender Man didn't exist, and all of it was just a bad dream.

I grimaced as a small jolt of pain went through my thigh, reminding me of the bullet that had torn through my leg. I still couldn't walk correctly, I limped horribly and often lost my balance.

Just a horrible reminder that it all really had happened.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car, slumping back against the headrest.

A sudden knock on my window caused me to jump, and I looked over.

"It's Junoooo!"

Yep. My life was back to normal, damn it.

"Go away, Eric."

I locked my car doors and closed my eyes again.

"Awww, I don't even get a smile from my little Juno."

"I am not your little _anything_." I growled under my breath.

Eric lost interest in me pretty quickly when he realized I wasn't going to be leaving my car anytime soon.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Juno-baby."

I flipped him off and he laughed, turning and walking away towards the main school building. What felt like just a few minutes later Madeline pulled up next to me in her silver Volkswagen Bug. I unlocked my car and she hopped into the passenger's seat, handing me a hot chocolate.

"They aren't making Pumpkin Spice Lattes yet, but I had them add peppermint to the hot chocolate for you."

I took a sip and smiled.

"Thanks, it's perfect."

"Senior year... Can you believe it?"

"I know... Kinda crazy, heh."

"Yeah."

We sat silent for a few minutes, until Madeline cleared her throat.

"So... How are you doing?"

I turned and looked at her. Her eyes showed massive concern for me, and I suddenly was certain she remembered.

"I'm fine... It's all over, I guess."

"Yeah, heh... I'm just really glad your safe... He was ... scary."

I looked down at my coffee cup as images of his silhouette flashed through the back of my mind.

"Yeah... He was scary..."

"But at least he's in prison now, nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me and my heart dropped into my stomach. So she didn't remember.

"Oh, we better get going!"

She hopped out of my car and dug her backpack out of her trunk. I sighed and did the same, swinging my purse and backpack over my shoulder.

She had been there with me, and even she didn't remember. Why? Why was I the only one that remembered him?

I grimaced as I made my way up the stairs towards the senior hallway, my thighs and hips moaning in pain.

The bell rang, and homeroom began. Our English teacher, Miss Rifanti, let us choose our own seating arrangements, so Bronte sat on my right and Madeline sat on my left. And then Eric sat behind me.

"Still big a douche bag as ever, I see." Bronte leaned over and whispered to me.

"Ugh, yeah..."

Eric kicked my chair and winked at me. I ignored him and stared blankly ahead.

This was it then. This was my life now.

It was just... normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Yaaaaay! **_

_**Life is boring and normal for Juno! XD Wonder how that's gonna work out.**_

_**I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing this from Juno's point of view or switch it to third person. I decided at least for this first 'chapter' to go with the original first-person I used in Hunting, but let me know which you guys would prefer. :) I've also been asked if this will be from Slender's point of view. Tell me which you guys would like better. *hugs***_

**_I made brownies this time! Hope you like theeeeem *hold up a plate of brownies* See you guys next chapter! Love you aaaalll. :3_**

**_Also, this picture or the original?! XD Only one person has told me which they prefer - thank you God of Twilight hehe, and also for being the first to review as well darling :D *hugs* I made you a giant cupcake to thank you! x3 *holds up giant cupcake for you*_**


	3. Chapter 3

School continued uneventfully. So far as I could tell, I was the only one that even remembered Slender at all.

Even Leslie, though he still kept his distance from me, seemed to remember nothing. I thought it strange, since at the time he seemed to know so much about Slender.

I thought all of it strange really.

I mean, Madeline and Bronte... They had been there. They had seen him.

Leslie knew what a proxy was. Leslie was able to identify that Slender was in contact with me.

Michael had been haunted by Slender for some time before I even entered his world.

But now... There was literally nothing.

I thought back to the images I had seen on my computer when I first started dealing with Slender.

The more you know about him, the closer he gets.

So... Since they didn't know about him, or at least didn't seem to know, they were safe. What about me then?

Though the thought of it caused my stomach to drop I decided to get out my laptop and search him again. I scrolled down through the results, nothing seemed to be what I wanted. So I added 'memory loss' to my search and hit enter.

The first result got my attention. 'Slender Sickness'. I clicked the link and read the top few lines.

_The Sickness can begin taking affect at any point during a haunting. There are many symptoms, the most common being nausea, headaches, paranoia, and hallucinations. However, on rare occasions, the Sickness can inflict a striking amnesia that removes some, if not all, memories of any Slender activity from the mind of the affected. _

I paused and re-read the words over and over again. Some, if not all. So that's how he did it.

_Never is the memory loss an act of mercy, but rather a means of providing the victim with a false security before the haunting returns with even more ferocity. This is a way of prolonging the haunting, usually up to years at a time, without the victim going insane too quickly._

Why that filthy son of a bitch.

Well of course, what did I expect? Trusting to his word some faceless man with tendrils sprouting from his back and the temper of an overprotective mother, there was no logic in the matter at all.

But it just really pissed me off.

I wasn't gonna let it happen. Even if it was the last thing I did, I wasn't gonna let him get to them. I stumbled to my feet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket, slipping on my boots before I grabbed my purse and a flashlight. I opened my bedroom door slowly and crept past my dad's bedroom door, quietly unlocking the front door and slipping out into the cool night.

It was drizzling slightly, the sky a blur of navy blue and grey as clouds meandered their way through. I buttoned up my jacket and made my way downstairs to the garage. I unlocked my car and sat inside quietly, turning it on and letting the engine warm up. I checked my gas gauge habitually.

Half a tank. Leslie hadn't syphoned the gas out of my car.

My phone rang. Who the hell would be up at one in the morning on a weeknight?

It was my moms number. I moaned and rolled my eyes, letting it go to voicemail.

She called again.

Again I didn't answer.

She called again.

I let it go to voicemail.

She texted me.

I know you're awake Juno. Answer my call.

I yelped and she called again, I shakily picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_I know you were on your way, why don't you come on over?_" I heard my mom say. She was crying miserably.

"Mom, what's going in?"

"_You know exactly where you were going to go_."

"Mom, what the hell why are you talking like this?"

"_It's not her words_." She said, her sobbing getting worse. "_I'm typing the words and this stupid bitch is reading them to you_."

I heard her yelp and a sound like a gag came, followed my static. A twisted voice screeched into my ear.

"_Do you love your mommy Juno_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh my goodness :O What's gonna happen to darling mommy? Hope you enjoyed :) I'm trying to write these and publish them at somewhat regular intervals (Probably wont be able to keep that up but hey I can try.)<strong>_

_**I made brownies this time! :D Here's a brownie for you, and a brownie for you,and a brownie for you... And a brownie for you. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Slender!" I yelled at the top of my lungs into the speaker. "Don't you _dare_!"

A dial tone followed my words and I shrieked angrily, throwing my phone into the passengers seat and gripping the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white.

I did know where to go.

I put my car in reverse and backed out of my parking spot, tightening my jaw and heading for the main road.

I drove for a while, slowing down as I saw tire marks in the otherwise undisturbed dirt on the side of the road. I pulled over, stepping out onto tiny pieces of shattered glass. Memories flooded back. I remembered the glass raining down on me and the shots ringing through my head. I had thought I was to die that very moment.

I turned away from the road, the few, young trees that grew there were blanketed in soft fog. Just like when Leslie had attacked me, I walked into the trees, knowing that they would suddenly begin to grow more dense and the fog would nearly suffocate me as I entered Slender's domain.

The cold became hard to bear and I heard the crunch of ice under my feet. I looked down at the frozen ground, the grass and dirt shimmering silver, reflecting the moonlight. I looked up and yelped. A chain link fence now blocked my way. I staggered back a few paces, my head whirling, trying to take it all in.

I thumped into something cold and clenched my fists.

"Slender, you bastard I swear-"

I turned around and brought up my fist only to suddenly feel sick and lose my footing.

It wasn't Slender.

It was just a body. A lifeless body, male by the looks of him. His face I couldn't decipher, it was half-gone, bloody and deformed from the forehead to the throat. It hung limp, dangling from the tree by barbed wire that wound about the neck. I gagged and fell back, convulsing as the scent of dead human flesh began to seep over me. I got inelegantly to my feet and ran, shoving branches out of my way.

Then I saw another one, a girl, my age probably, in the same pitiful state. Only this time there were multiple stab sounds covering her body. I nearly threw up but managed to hold myself together, turning away from the body and stumbling off into the brush in a different direction.

"Mom?" I squeaked out desperately.

I remembered the flashlight I had grabbed and fumbled about in my bag for it. My shaky hands were just able to turn it on, and I looked up. Static shrieked through the air and a pale, faceless head suddenly stared back at me.

"Juno."

I screamed and fell back, scrambling away. He reached out his tendrils and grabbed my ankle and wrist, yanking me up dangling me in front of me. He surveyed me carefully. I tried to take my eyes off of him, but it did no good, something about him was hypnotic and I couldn't will my eyes to look away. Though he lacked a true face, I could see the anger in him. He was, different. Every muscle in his body was tense, the static rung hard through my head, harder than every before. Couple with the blood rushing to my head, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Let her go."

I manager to whisper out.

"You're in no position to make demands, stupid girl."

_I'm **not** stupid_... I thought to myself, knowing better than to say it aloud. He seemed to be waiting for a response, but I kept my mouth shut, just glaring at him.

I convulsed as I suddenly felt sick and my eyes rolled back in my head. Slender set me down. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, coughing horribly.

"Juno..."

I whipped my head around to see my mom sitting on the ground quietly. Her hands were folded neatly into her lap and her lip quivering. Michael stood over her, his hands on her throat and bandages covering his bloodied head and eyes.

"I asked you once and I'll ask you again."

I began to tremble violently.

"Do you love you mom, Juno?"

I began to weep bitterly and scrambled to my feet, Slender grabbed me and yanked me back.

"Answer my question."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: YES! Props to Animegal809 for catching my reference! xD You get a cupcake omg :D<em>**

**_And oh noooooooooes Michael what you doiiiiiin?! :O _**

**_Uh oooh, how's Juno gonna get out of this one? Tell me what you think darlings ;) _**

**_Love you aaaaaaalll *sugar cookies everywheeeeeere*_**


	5. Chapter 5

I dug my fingers into Slender's arms like claws and squirmed violently.

"Yes, damn it! Now let her go!"

My demand was more aimed at Michael, and though I was certain he couldn't see me, I stared at him desperately, waiting for him to loosen his hold on my mom.

"She was so worried."

Slender continued speaking, casually, simply - as if this conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. I suppose for him it wasn't. Surely many other victims had heard this speech before.

"But you couldn't give a damn fuck about her, could you?"

I squirmed harder, my hands clenching into fists. What he was bringing up was something he had absolutely no business in. Yeah, my mom and I weren't close anymore. Yes, our relationship had been ruined when I found out about her adultery. Yes, I hated that sorry bitch for what she'd done, how she'd destroyed our family and run off.

A pitiful wail escaped my mom's throat and I snapped back to my senses as Michael yanked her upright.

She may be a worthless excuse for a mother, but she was_ my_ mother.

And I'd be damned before I let Slender lay another finger on her.

Without thinking I jammed elbow into Slender's ribs, causing him to grunt and momentarily loosen his hold on me. I swung around, punching him square in the jaw before I managed to pry my other arm out of his bony hand.

I grabbed the flashlight off the ground and chucked it straight at Michael's head. The crack I heard when it made contact with his skull made me cringe, but it did the trick. I grabbed my mom's hand and ran.

"Come on!"

A terrible screech cracked through the air and I knew Slender was coming. I panicked. I didn't know how to get out of here! My mom was dazed, blood and tears sticking to her face. I spun around, wracking my brain for a way out.

A length of cold, black flesh snapped around my wrist and the flashlight was kicked out of my grasp, thudding to the frozen ground a good fifteen feet away. I grimaced and thrashed about wildly, trying to somehow land a blow on Slender.

"Leave her alone!"

My mom was screaming, covering her head and rocking back and forth. Tears stung my eyes and made it hard to see in the moonlight.

"Slender if you touch her I swear to - "

A quick tug from the tendril about my wrist send me crashing to the ground.

"You're in no position to make demands, _stupid_ girl."

I bit my tongue. I'm not stupid...

"Neither you nor your filthy whore of a mom."

Oh, no you didn't you sick bastard! I grabbed the tendril that held my wrist and lunged blindly at him in the darkness.

"Don't you dare say that ever again!"

I managed to catch him in the stomach with my clenched fist before he recovered and grabbed my throat. I gagged and froze. What the hell was that? What was I thinking?

I heard his breath, slow, deep, and even, and began to cry. Then he laughed.

"Stupid little girl."

He dropped me and the flesh about my wrist receded.

"So, that's what it takes, is it?"

He knelt down and put a hand under my chin, making me look up at him. I closed my eyes and craned my neck away from him.

"Tell you what, little girl. Let's play a game."

He tossed the flashlight in front of me and turned his back.

"Bring me the pages, and I'll let her go."

I glanced up curiously. Pages? What the hell did he mean? Then my mind flashed back to the web page results when I had first been foolish enough to try to learn more.

_It is possible the victim will be taken away to collect what are known as, 'the pages'. Slender posts a series of notes with gibberish threats on them, and the victim is required to find them. The supposed total is eight pages, scattered throughout a usually wooded area. It is believed that, upon collection of the eighth note, the victim is granted their freedom. However, this is not necessarily the case, as the game is not meant to be a a way out, but more a way of causing a victim to lose their sanity._

Damn it, so this was it, I was just his toy again. Did I believe him? No. Did I have another option? No. So, cursing inwardly, I picked up the flashlight and stood, turning it on and scanning the trees before me.

"Good luck little girl, shall we play?" 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh mai goodness, poor Juno has to get the nooootes. :O Sorry this update took so long, my lovelies. Wonder what's gonna happen to poor little mummy... what do you think?<strong>_

_**I BAKED YOU ALL A MASSIVE CAKE share it like good little kiddies. :3 *hugs***_

_**See you next chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The air around me began to quickly grow colder and I regretted not bringing a heavier jacket with me. My stomach twisted and turned violently, and I began to shudder. I was scared. For myself, yes... but more so for my mom. Wait, no. I couldn't think about that right now, I couldn't worry, that wouldn't help anyone.

Pages. Pages. I had to find the pages.

I wandered into the dense trees, squinting through the thickening fog. What did the pages look like? I supposed I would know when I saw... the only other things in this place were trees, dirt, and the occasional boulder. A note should stand out like a sore thumb. But... I was sure it had been an hour already and I hadn't seen one damn thing. I was angry. I had no sense of time or direction or security. I was helpless, and I _hated_ it.

My feet dragged along the ground, kicking up dirt and gravel. Then suddenly paper crunched under my feet, and I looked down.

_Help Me_

I swallowed and bent down, picking up the note. I began to shiver violently.

It was a math assignment of mine from not too long ago, already graded, but now with heavy, dull red ink smeared and splattered all over it.

I shook my head and folded up the note, sticking it in my back pocket.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself... sick bastard." I mumbled to myself.

A harsh breeze swept over me along with a harsh shock of static down my spine and I bit my lip, cursing at myself for letting such a foolish phrase out of my mouth.

I dredged on for some time before another glimmer of white paper in the moonlight caught my gaze. I found the second note tacked onto a tree, nothing drawn on the surface but trees and a tall, thin silhouette. I shoved it into my pocket along with the other one and turned around to scan the trees again.

I yelped. He was _right there._

I blinked, and he was gone. I turned and ran nonetheless.

I stopped to catch my breath and glanced around. Another note was punctured onto a branch of a nearby bush.

_Leave Me Alone_

I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut and snatched the note off of the branch, shoving it into my pocket and wandering deeper into the trees.

I began to get a massive headache. When I blinked, I saw blurry dots dancing on the back of my eyelids. My throat began to close up, dry and scratchy with every breath. I stumbled and ran my tongue over my lips without changing their dryness. I put my hand out and leaned against the closest tree. Not a moment later, a harsh jolt of static rang through my ears and I yelped, covering my ears and leaning over. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Michael standing there. I looked up at him, still crouched in pain. Bloody and half-dead, staring at me as if I was the enemy. As if this was all my doing. As if for some reason I was to blame.

"Michael..."

He clenched his fists and I saw his jaw tighten.

"You couldn't care about anyone but yourself..."

He said quietly, his voice monotone and robotic.

I scrambled backwards and stood up. He stayed where he was, glaring at me. He seemed so disgusted by me...

I turned to leave, casting a glance back over my shoulder to be sure he wasn't going to attack me. He didn't, and the fourth or fifth time I glanced back proved him to have vanished.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my forehead, trying to sooth the pain that was coursing through it.

I scanned the trees ahead of me with the flashlight, and caught a glimpse of another note tacked onto a tree.

_Always Watches No Eyes_

Each note was creepier than the last one. I folded up the note and went to put in my back pocket with the others, then I stopped. I slipped my hand into my back pocket. The other notes. They were gone.

I quickly glanced back. Had I dropped them? I tried to retrace my steps, but now nothing looked familiar. The trees all seemed taller, the fog was thicker, the sound of running water now surrounded me... nothing was the same.

"Are you scared little girl?"

I cried and covered my ears.

"Stop it!"

I shrieked and doubled over as static barraged my skull. Sick laughter echoed and the pain subsided slightly.

"So selfish. You won't even put up with the slightest pain before begging me to stop."

I gritted my teeth, my hands tangling into my hair.

"You're fine just leaving others to suffer for your mistakes."

The static grew stronger and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"And your too proud to admit when you've fucked up."

"It's none of your damn business!" I blurted out. "Everything was fine until you decided to start pulling your shit and fucking my life up! You had no right!"

The static lessened slightly and I moaned, collapsing to my knees and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"You blame me?"

The crunch of the gravel made me look up. He stood there, hands in his pockets, gazing down with me with non-existent eyes. I shuddered and squinted up at him through tear-blurred eyes.

"I let you live. I let you have your own free will. All you ever really did was get in the way, but _I let you live_. You're the one that decided to resent me, decided to make me the enemy. You did this."

"Stop it!" I cried out like a child and doubled over as his words hit me harder than a kick in the stomach.

"It's not... it's not my fault... You were..."

He knelt down and I turned my face away from him. He grabbed my chin and pulled my gaze back to his.

"I was...?"

"You were scary."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeeey look who posted... <em>**

**_Hi gaaaaiiiis. :3 Did ya miss me? Next chapter for you darlings! ^^ Let me know what you thought! *hugs*_**

**_I baked brownies for yoooooou! :3 And I have ice cream too... if you want some. *plop*_**

**_Thank you guys for being so patient! :) Promise things will speed up now. ;3_**


	7. Chapter 7

What I was expecting to be a dry, sinister cackle instead came out as a childish snicker. I squinted curiously at Slender as he released my chin and stood, his hands on his hips and his shoulders shuddering in merriment.

"You were really _that_ scared, little girl?" He said between laughs. "Seriously?"

He said it as if I was a moron, I quickly began to grow angry. I clawed my fingers into the dirt and gritted my teeth.

"You tried to kill me, asshole."

His laughter ceased and suddenly a tendril wound about my throat, yanking me up. I gagged and thrashed wildly, apologizing and trying to pry away the freaky appendages from my neck.

If it was possible for a faceless man to glare, he was doing it. The expression on his blank face terrified me and I felt my heart stop. I sobbed miserably and shuddered, my feet searching for the ground desperately.

Suddenly he released me and took a step back. I sucked in air greedily and rubbed my neck, trying to get the blood flowing again. I looked up at him. I watched as his expression, still cold, started to soften, until he was once again just a blank face. He glanced off into the middle distance between us, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You really best learn to keep your mouth shut, little girl. That was very reckless of you."

"What the hell...?"

I stumbled to my feet only to lose my balance and tumble back to the ground as my head began to spin. I began to feel like I was floating and my eyelids grew heavy.

"Juno!?"

My mom's voice was distant and worried. The moonlight began to grow brighter and the air around me began to grow warmer. I felt someone put a blanket over me.

"Sweet dreams, little girl."

* * *

><p>A steady beep told me everything I needed to know before I even opened my eyes. I was in a hospital.<p>

My eyes fluttered open groggily and I glanced around. My mom and dad were at the foot of my bed.

"Hi..."

I squeaked out. My throat felt like sandpaper.

I saw both my mom and my dad relax and smiled a tiny bit. My mom looked awful... bandages were wrapped around her arms, over her shoulders and neck, some band-aids were stuck to her face, and she was bruised here and there.

"Looking good, mom." I said. She chuckled.

"I suppose I've been better."

I smiled a tiny bit before glancing at my dad. He was staring down at the sheets, wringing his hands together in silence.

"Hey, stranger." I said.

He smiled at me and patted my leg.

"How you feeling?"

Before I could answer a nurse poked her head in.

"Miss Demeola?"

My mom stood and followed her out of the room, and I looked at my dad. He was oddly quiet, not just vocally. His expressions... his body language, everything about him seemed shut down.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing." He ruffled my hair. "Get some rest."

He then stood and left me. My heart began to turn violently in my chest. Why was he acting like this?

The thought suddenly occurred to me that Slender had no doubt made it look like some 'accident'. What had it been then? What charade had he set up this time?

I groaned and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I did not need to deal with this right now.

"What are you up to...?" I mumbled.

"That is the question, isn't it?"

I yelped and opened my eyes. He was there, just... sitting. Sitting on the edge of my bed, elbows on his knees, like any normal fucker that could suddenly appear in your hospital room and try to murder you.

I stuttered, my raspy throat only really releasing fragments of scratchy air.

"Aaaah... hueeeeeh...maaah."

He chuckled and leaned back.

"You best not speak, you'll hurt your throat."

Oh _I'll_ hurt my throat. Funny. You're funny. Real funny Slender. Jackass.

I just glared at him. He pretended not to see for a few seconds, then laughed and lay back over my legs. I squirmed but he just stretched out and let his arms fall over the opposite edge of the bed.

"Oh, you worry too much, little girl."

I groaned.

"Get off..." I scratched out.

He chuckled again, a tiny hint of mischief in his tone.

"It would take a lot more than that to move me."

The way he said it made it sound like a challenge... and I tensed my legs in preparation to kick him off of me, but instead I exhaled quietly and leaned back, knowing all my actions would do is humiliate me. He felt me relax and I swear he smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should let you rest, huh little girl?"

"Not little..." I muttered.

He stood up and looked down at me, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Maybe not to you, but _I'm_ the one calling you little."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I made the mistake of blinking, and before I could speak, he vanished. I sighed and leaned back. My eyelids fluttered, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I was back in his dimension. The air was cold, the ground was icy, and the trees all seemed to moan and smile devilishly down at me.

_Little girl, all alone._ They seemed to say.

"Juno!" Someone screamed, and I whirled around. There was nothing but the fog and the pounding in my head.

"Juno, help!" The voice came again. I knew them, I was certain of it... but I just couldn't put a face to the voice. I began to get dizzy. The trees began to bow under the increasing wind and groan in agony.

"Juno!"

"Where are you!?" I yelled out. Pain began to seep into my skull and I felt like the wind was trying to push me over, trying to get me to bow down to it, like the trees.

"Help!"

I stumbled as the world around me began to spin faster. I fought to keep my eyes open and waved my arms out in front of me, trying to come in contact with something - _anything_ - alive.

Then suddenly, Slender was right in front of me. Everything stopped spinning. The pain went away. He was just, there.

But now he was like when I first saw him, all those months ago at the shooting. He had a face... if it was appropriate to say so. A small, chiseled nose, thin lips, and sharp, pronounced cheekbones. But still, just like before, where his eyes should have been, two empty crevices remained. I swallowed and stepped back gingerly.

"Still so scared."

He muttered, as if disappointed in me.

"It's not how you look." I heard myself say. "It's not your appearance that scares me... It never was."

"Then what is it?"

I paused.

"What is it?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Hey sweethearts! Hope you're having a good daaaaay! :) Next chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see! :D<em>**

**_*pushes trolley stacked with cupakes towards you* Enjooooooy! :3 I also made lemon bars for you! *holds up tray of lemon bars*_**


	8. Chapter 8

I yelped and sat bolt upright, by body shaking and my skin covered in a thin layer of cool sweat. I slumped forward and put my head in my hands.

"Just a dream..."

"Seemed more like a nightmare if you asked me."

I shot a glance over to my right. Madeline was sitting a chair, a blanket over her legs and a pillow in her lap. She smiled at me, her eyes dark from lack of sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"You've obviously lost track of time" She laughed. "It's Saturday morning."

"Oh..."

She stood up and sat on the edge of my bed by my feet.

"So... who is he?"

"What?"

"You were moaning, saying 'Slender' over and over again..."

"Oh..."

I knew Madeline didn't remember much of Slender's attack on her, he had covered it all up. But... did she remember about anything before then? When we were in the coffee shop, and she had glanced over at him, did she remember that?

"Is it..." She cleared her throat. "The stalker?"

I tensed. She did remember...

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved of horrified.

"It's um... a little more complicated than that, heh..." I mumbled.

Madeline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Complicated..." She muttered.

"You're obviously not doing well. This... stalker is ruining your life. But you won't call the police or tell anyone, not even me, what's actually going on, it's like you're defending him."

Before I could say anything the door opened and Bronte poked her head in.

"Hey! You're awake! I came as soon as I could."

Bronte was still in a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair had grown out slightly, so that the blonde had begun to fade into her original dark hair. She crawled up onto the other side of my bed, pushing my feet out of the way.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I smiled at her and leaned back against my pillow.

"I'm hanging in there."

A sudden rush of static stung my head and I groaned, rubbing my head.

Madeline and Bronte looked at me in worry, but I smiled back at them. That means they hadn't felt the static either.

_Thank you..._ I thought to myself.

_You're welcome. _

I chuckled and cleared my throat, looking back up at Madeline and Bronte.

"Sorry, just a bit of a headache."

Madeline didn't seem convinced, but Bronte smiled and reaching into her purse, opening up her wallet to wave a Starbucks card in front of my face.

"My treat, whatchya want?"

"Oh, um... A Vanilla Latte sounds pretty good..."

Bronte jumped up and ruffled Madeline's hair.

"What about you, chica? Whatchya want?"

"Oh um... hot chocolate works, I guess."

"Okie dokie, I'll be back."

Madeline watched as Bronte left. I yawned and leaned forward, stretching out my arms and looking at Madeline. The obvious sadness in her expression made my heart ache.

"What is it?" I asked.

There was an uncomfortable pause, and she finally spoke.

"Why can't you tell me? _Me?_"

I swallowed and hung my head.

"Because... ugh it's complicated."

"You like it."

I whipped my head up at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why else would you defend this creep? You must like something about him."

I held back my laughter.

"Um... no. That's not, oh gosh no. Noooo, no, no, no, no, no."

"It's pretty obvious, Juno."

"Pretty obvious my ass, I don't think you understand how much I hate the bastard."

"Really?"

"Yes! All his stupid riddles... the creepy notes everywhere... the appearances at one in the morning." I started to chuckle a bit. Wow, he was such a child, so desperate for attention.

I paused. Oh, hell no. I glanced up. Madeline was looking at me with an 'I told you so' expression pasted to her face.

"No, uh uh, nooo way in hell, you've lost your mind, Maddie."

"_I've_ lost my mind." She said mockingly.

"Have you completely forgotten what he did to you?! He was going to kill you! Both of you! He was ready to snap both you and Bronte like twigs!"

Madeline paused and looked down at her hands.

"I..."

"What?" I was a little annoyed now, but I felt bad for yelling at her, so I managed to soften my voice.

"I just... I thought..." She murmured.

"You thought..."

"I don't know, I just somehow got the idea... that he wasn't going to kill us."

"Um, what?"

_No, seriously, **what the actual fuck?**_

"Well, if he had wanted to kill us... he would have done that already."

I sat there and stared at her quizzically.

"Like... it seemed like all he was really trying to do was... scare us. He wasn't going to actually kill us, he was just messing around."

I paused.

_Then what about all the head-slammed-against-the-wall and the creepy-fucking-tentacle-strangling shit that he did to me?_

But... then, now that I thought about it, it was true. He hadn't killed me... he hadn't _really_ put my life in danger. I had passed out a few times... but, he never made an intense effort to kill me. And whenever he did get angry... he calmed down within a few minutes and let me go. Call it a 'mood swing'. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone, he'd just be messing around with them, scaring them like one would do on Halloween, then the next minute, you could be certain you were an inch from death.

I slumped forward with my head in my hands and moaned.

Why? _Why?!_ Why would he want to fuck around with everyone like this? He had traumatized my mom half to death... I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had done to Michael...

Was it really all just a game for him? Did he really view someone else's sanity as his own plaything?

"Juno." Madeline patted my leg.

I moaned and rubbed my eyes, but didn't look up.

"Juno." She shook my leg impatiently.

"Hmm?"

"Juno!"

"Gosh, what?!" I shot an annoyed glance up at her and froze.

He stood there, ankles crossed, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall casually.

Madeline gripped my leg in fear and whimpered.

"Juno..."

"I see him."

I glared straight at Slender and he laughed, leaning his blank head back in merriment.

"Silly little girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hey my darlings! Sorry this one took a little longer. :( Thanks for being patient! :) Hope you liked it! ^^ Wonder what Slender's gonna doo.. hmm.. whatchya think?<strong>_

_**I made you brownies! With FROSTING! :D Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Madeline blubbered helplessly, her eyes locked on Slender's expressionless yet somehow cocky face. I just glared at him, sitting up and crossing my arms.

"You have yet to learn the art of subtlety."

He reached a tendril out and pulled a strand of hair out of my face before running the length of black flesh down my cheek.

"Ugh, subtlety. Subtlety's boring."

I craned my neck away, still giving him an icy look. I cast a glance over to Madeline, who was still frozen. I reached over as shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, hey... Snap out of it, you're alright..."

She blinked and looked at me before letting out a pitiful, frightened moan and slumping over, passing out over my feet.

"Great, now see what you did?"

I tried to wriggle my feet out from underneath her limp body as Slender nearly fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up."

I grunted out. He knelt down and held his stomach, quivering in laughter.

"Her reaction was almost as great as yours!"

I grumbled and pulled Maddie up into the bed and shuffled aside to make room for her, laying her head on the  
>pillow an pulling her feet up. Slender's laughter slowed and he stood up, stretching his thin arms behind his back and chuckling lightly. He strolled up beside me and ran a hand through my hair.<p>

"You really ought to shower."

"Thank you for your input."

Though there were many colorful words coming to mind, I knew better than to arouse Slender's temper. Madeline's voice snuck into my head, but I quickly shut it out. I don't know where she got an idea like that, but damn she was way off. No way. No way in hell.

"Hey, hey! I'm back, so I got you a.. what the fuck...?"

I cast a glance at the doorway to see Bronte frozen in the doorway, a tray with three drinks in her quivering hands. She chuckled nervously, walking in and setting the tray down on the counter.

"Hah... Ah heh... Could have at least told me to get a fourth drink... Ah heh..."

Down to the floor she went, making Slender giggle once again.

"What is it with these girls?!" He asked in-between gasps of merriment.

"Oh well, you know, they probably aren't exactly used to seeing a tall, pale, faceless serial killer in their best friend's hotel room sooo..."

I dangled my legs over the side of the bed and made as if to stand. Slender stopped me.

"What do you need?"

"Um, well I was going to pick Bronte up and get my drink..."

He moved silently, lifting Bronte carefully and putting her in a chair before pointing curiously at the tray full of drinks.

"One of these?"

"Yeah, the one in the white cup, not the clear one, it will be kinda hot, so be careful."

He picked up my drink gingerly and handed it to me, chuckling slightly as I took it.

"Be careful." He imitated my voice. "Worried I'd burn my hands, hmm?"

I sniffed my drink and smiled.

"Of course not, just wouldn't want you to spill it."

"Oh, tch."

I couldn't help but laugh. But my stomach was hurting and my mind was racing. What the hell was this... Normal conversation?! He'd let Bronte and Madeline see him, so what the hell, was he just going to be a normal thing now?

Ugh, my brain was working so hard I spaced out and Slender had to snap his pale fingers in front of my eyes to bring me back.

"Your hands are turning pink, that cup is too hot."

He stated simply as he pulled it from my grasp. I yelped and shook my hands as the heat suddenly got to them.

"Aw, shit, sorry, heh."

"You're always so careless."

"Humph."

I brushed his comment aside and glanced at Bronte. A pathetic glimmer of a smile played on the corner of her mouth, immediately telling me she was awake. I looked back over at the drink.

"Hey, Bronte, you really ought to drink it before the ice melts, or you'll just get watered down coffee."

She opened her eyes, giggling nervously.

"I'd rather not.. heh.." She glanced at Slender. "I think I'll stay put.."

He tossed his head back in annoyance and picked up the tray, holding it out to her.

"Here."

She squeaked and backed further into her chair.

"Heh.. uuh..."

"Oh go on, I won't bite, at least not you."

I pretended not to hear Slender's remark, watching as Bronte took the tray from him carefully, then shifting my gaze to glance down at Madeline. She was out cold. I put a hand on her forehead, it was throbbing gently from the excitement. I looked back up to see Slender staring at me.

"What?"

"Why are you so concerned? She's only fainted."

"I'm not worried about the fainting, I'm worried about you. Why did you pop up? They're both going to be completely freaked..."

"You were the one that made them scared of me." He almost sounded hurt. "So you can make them not afraid of me."

I was confused.

"But, don't you want people to be scared of you...?"

He paused and put his hands in his pockets, as if deep in thought. Then he seemed to chuckle.

"You need some rest." He stated simply. I opened my mouth to ask something, but he was gone.

Beside me, Madeline groaned and moved her head. I rubbed her back.

"You alright?"

She looked up at me, confused. I gave her a tiny smile. She just continued looking at me with a curious look on her face.

"You're blushing." She said simply.

I squeaked and put a hand on my cheek. _What?! Why?!_

Bronte giggled and sipped her drink.

"Yeah, you were blushing a lot pretty much the whole time he was talking."

I grumbled and rubbed my cheek. I was really beginning to hate this. Bronte was reacting so casually to him popping up. Even Madeline, though she'd passed out, now was handling it well.

Yet I started blushing.

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry~~! For those of you that are still reading, I love you! I'm so sorry this one took so long... just real life/medical reasons prohibited me from FanFiction for the longest time.. :( But! I'm back now! ^^ **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed~! Let me know what you thought! More on the way~~ :)**_

_**I BAKED YOU A BIG CAKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING~ :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

My head was a whirl. It had been four days since I'd seen any sign of Slender. Bronte and Madeline had, luckily, dropped the subject. I had asked them to keep quiet and not mention it, which they were decently happy to do. Well, Madeline was. Bronte, on the other hand, she seemed to be wildly entertained by the whole thing. She had told Leslie, who had sent me quite a few angry texts. He was still nervous at the mention of Slender, though why, I couldn't exactly get out of him.

One day after school I was driving home when I noticed an all-too-familiar motorcycle in my rear view mirror. I pulled into the apartment parking lot and rolled down my window. Leslie pulled up next to me.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Uh... sure?"

He parked his bike and followed me into my apartment. I watched him quietly as he set his helmet on the table and pulled off his backpack, unzipping it and pulling out his laptop. He turned it on and quickly launched the browser, opening up a couple of different tabs. He pulled up his email and went to his spam folder.

A picture of a horribly disfigured body laying in the grass popped up. The photo itself was flecked with static, making it hard to see. Leslie turned and glared at me. I backed away instinctively.

"What...?"

He continued to glare at me before pulling up another picture.

Corpses hung limp and decayed from trees, caked in dried blood. I felt like gagging as I remembered my night in

Slender's woods with my mom. I shot him a hateful glance.

"What the hell are you showing me these for? I've seen enough."

He rolled his eyes and let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh, as if I was the most pathetic simpleton to crawl the earth.

"Don't you get it! These people are dead because of you!"

I moaned as the images of the ruined bodies danced on the back of my eyelids.

Leslie slammed his laptop shut and turned to me.

"Months of silence. No disappearances, no mysteries, no murders, nothing. Then suddenly, everything is worse than it ever was in the first place. But you had to be so fucking selfish as to put your own perfect little life ahead of anyone else's!"

I was starting to lose my temper, it took every ounce of self-control within my being to keep from snapping at him.

"Do you ever think of anybody besides yourself!"

I grumbled explicits under my breath.

"Don't you know what you're playing with?! Are you that clueless?! You're just a self-obsessed bitch!"

I had heard enough. I shut my eyes and calmly straightened my body.

"Don't you ever refer to me with such disrespect when you don't know anything."

I drew back my hand and a sound like a smack followed by a grunt out of Leslie's mouth echoed a second later. However, my hand hadn't moved.

I opened my eyes to find Leslie squirming on the floor, a black tendril wound tight about his throat and Slender's pale hand slightly pink and trembling.

It took me a second to snap out of the shock of his appearance. A cry for help from Leslie was sufficient. I bolted forward and grabbed Slender's coat.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! Let him go! He was just being stupid, he didn't mean it."

Slender's voice was even colder than his body.

"I've no time for meddling brats with filthy mouths."

I rolled my eyes.

"He just let his anger get the best of him, you've no room to talk, let him go."

Slender whipped his head around and glared at me. I glared right back at him, and I heard Leslie suck in air greedily as he was released. He wasted no time snapping at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't piss him off!"

His reward for opening his mouth was another harsh slap from Slender.

"Shut up."

I tugged on Slender's arm again.

"Slender! Knock it off."

He let out an annoyed grunt and straightened up, Leslie squirmed backwards on the floor attempting to get away from him. His eyes were red and glossy with tears, I almost felt bad for him. I had felt the same fear before, I knew what it was like.

I switched my attention to Slender. Tendrils were fidgeting about against his back, they seemed to be itching for activity. I squeezed his arm tighter.

"Calm down already, damn."

Before any of us could say anything else, the phone rang. I glanced about nervously from Slender to Leslie and back to the phone. Letting go of Slender's arm, I stepped over Leslie and picked up the home phone.

"Hello?"

My dad's voice was garbled a bit with weak static.

"Hey kiddo, did you get the e-mail I sent you?"

"Uh..." I dug my hand into my pocket, searching for my phone. "No..."

"Oh, well, all I said was that tonight, your mom is going to come over for dinner, then she wants to take you out for a bit, just the two of you."

I grumbled.

"Okay... thanks."

I hung up the phone and groaned. A slight squeak came from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let him go."

I turned to see Slender remove his tendril from Leslie's throat slowly. He seemed restless. Not dangerous, but restless. He was upset, I could tell.

I flicked my head at Leslie.

"Dad's on his way home, off you go."

He needed no second bidding, shoving his laptop into his backpack and putting on his helmet, he left abruptly and without another word. I turned to Slender.

"Me too now, I suppose."

He turned away from me as if to leave, but I grabbed his arm again.

"Oh no you don't, bastard, I need to talk to you."

His tendrils flicked in annoyance and I heard a dark chuckle ripple through him. He turned and looked down at me, and I fidgeted.

"I must be going crazy..." I muttered under my breath.

He leaned down and flashed a cruel smile at me.

"Aren't you?"

I squeaked and jumped back a pace, but his tendrils shot out around my waist and pulled me back. He surveyed me.

"So confusing..." He muttered.

"Oh please, like I'm the one that's confusing of the two of us." I snapped back.

His tendrils squeezed me tighter and I squeaked, wriggling about uselessly.

"Let me go." I stated simply.

He simply lifted me up and leaned back against the kitchen table, smiling at me.

"Slender! Put me down!" I squirmed harder as my weight fell into his grip rather than to be supported on my own feet.

"You're in no position to make demands, stupid girl." He poked my thigh and chuckled.

"I'm not stupid, fucker."

The flesh that wound about my body suddenly tightened and I squealed. Then they relaxed and I heard Slender laugh outright. I glared at him as his shoulders convulsed in laughter.

Footsteps approached the front door, and suddenly I was on my feet looking at the kitchen table, and Slender was once again gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: *breaks into high school musical* What time is it?! Summer Time~! That means more writing~! :D I'm so sorry for the wait my darlings~! But lots of chapters shall be coming this week~! ^^ What is Slender up to? Does her mom remember? What happened to Michael?! Soo many questions~! :D Hope you guys enjoy~! <em>**

**_I brought ice cream and lemon bars~! :) Eat up my lovelies~! See you next chapter~!_**


	11. Chapter 11

I whipped my head around right as my dad came through the door. He looked tired and annoyed.

"Hey." I said tentatively.

He brightened up a bit when I addressed him and smiled at me.

"Hey, kiddo."

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. How about yours?"

"It was fine, you feeling alright?"

He nodded quietly, setting his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Fine, just a... bit of a headache."

I was immediately on edge, stepping forward carefully.

"Sit down then, I'll get you some water."

He nodded and turned, letting out a quiet yelp as his knees buckled. I caught him and helped him over to a chair, wiping his forehead and going back to fill up a glass from the fridge.

This had Slender all over it. But... why would he be so nonchalant around me, and then cause this to happen to my dad. I was starting to get so angry I almost let the cup overfill. I took it over to my dad and put it in his hand carefully.

"Want some Tylenol?"

He shook his head.

"Took some already, thanks though..."

There was an uncomfortable pause, then my dad pointed weakly to the fridge.

"There should be some left over taco meat from last night... and some lettuce and things... maybe make a salad for when your mom gets here."

I groaned inwardly. Oh, right. She was coming. I knew inside that, after everything that had happened, I should be glad to see her, well... alive. But I still disliked being around her. She made me uncomfortable. Even before the divorce, she'd been so condescending, only reminding me of things I didn't do well enough for her liking. I suppose some people are like that though, it's not and true concern of mine anyhow.

I nodded and shuffled into the kitchen, quietly taking out the tupperware with the meat in it out of the fridge and putting it on the counter. I found some old lettuce and retrieved a cutting board, grabbing a knife out of the butchers block. I paused as I recalled the day Slender had cornered me here. I surveyed the knife habitually, seeing to it that no chunks of black flesh or blood still remained on its length. Static suddenly stung my brain and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _You know, you're really not fucking funny, bastard._ I thought. I opened the blinds of the window to glare at Slender and froze.

It wasn't Slender.

It was Michael.

I swallowed and stared at him a minute. He was just standing there, his face was a bloody, tangled mess, too dim in the early evening to see clearly from that distance. His clothes were dirty and ripped, bandages hanging about his neck and wrists loosely. He cocked his head before turning and sauntering off in a drunken stupor.

"Everything alright?" My dad's voice snapped me back to attention. I looked back over at him. He was sitting back up, rubbing his head and muttering.

"Yeah, yeah... you feel alright?"

He stood and nodded, stretching his back.

"Yeah... headache seems to be passing."

"Good, I'm glad..."

I went about cutting the lettuce silently. What was Michael doing here, and why was _he_ causing the static?

* * *

><p>I sat quietly at the dinner table, poking my food silently with my fork. An uncomfortable silence had settled over the dinner table. My mom was still a little beaten up, but she seemed to be recovering rather well. My dad was just quiet. I had a feeling both were keeping their mouths shut to keep from saying something they'd regret. I glanced at the clock. Seven forty-five. I cleared my throat and went about clearing the table. My mom seemed to snap back to attention.<p>

"Ah, Juno, darling... I was hoping maybe we could go for ice cream now?"

I blinked curiously a few times before remembering to put on my smile.

"Oh, of course! That'd be nice."

My mom smiled weakly and stood, picking up her keys and her purse gingerly. My dad stood as well, his hands in his pockets.

"You have your phone?" He asked me. I nodded and patted my back pocket.

"Right here."

He nodded back.

"Very good, just let me know what time you're heading home."

"Will do."

My mom and I headed out to her car quietly, she unlocked the doors and slowly situated herself. I watched her quietly, my throat growing tighter as I tried desperately to think of something to say.

"So, um... where were you thinking of going?"

She started the car and put it in reverse, smiling again and turning around to look as she backed out of the parking space.

"There is a little local place with a delicious mint chip, let's head there."

I smiled and leaned back in the passenger's seat, folding my hands in my lap neatly. _Well, this is nice._ I thought. _At least she still seems happy to see me, even after what happened. _

Damn, I was so fucking wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Ahah! Oh my goodness! Whatever is going on?! Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter, due to me not wanting to cram too, too much in, soooo looks like you'll just have to wait till next chapter, what a shame. *evil laughter* Anywho, hope you are enjoying, now that I'm able to get back into the swing of things. ^^ Let me know what you think! :) Love you all!<strong>_

_***pushes in trolley of cupcakes* Here we go! I got lotsa kinds today, so take your pick! And aaww, I'm sorry **_**Newsnakeyes**_**, I didn't know that you didn't like lemon bars last time. D: I hope you like cupcakes!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The road was dim and empty where my mom pulled off. She put the car in park and turned off the headlights, turning to face me with a frustrated look on her face.

"Okay, tell me what the hell is going on."

I squeaked at her harsh gaze in the evening darkness.

"What...?"

"Don't be a fucking smart ass. You know everything don't you. The sickness, the nightmares, what happened to James. You know all of it."

The pain in her voice was screechy and ear-shattering like an old record, I could feel it gradually transitioning into anger. I reached behind me and felt for the door handle nervously. What was I supposed to say?! Was I supposed to lie? Deny it all? Or should I tell her the truth? Could she even handle it? Would she believe me? I was just desperate to get out of this situation, I was scared out of my skin.

"I-I know... the whole things with James was a bit of shock, mom..." I tried to sound sympathetic in an effort to make her calm down. It didn't work. She slammed her fist into the center console and screamed at me.

"Everything was fine! He was fine! Everything was normal! Then your father and I talk of having you come stay with us and he suddenly loses his mind?! Staying out late... acting so angry... what did you to do him?!"

I had my knuckles wrapped tight around the handle now. I felt my throat closing. Was my mom going to attack me? Had she gone insane?

The click of the door alerted my mom to my attempt at escape and she reached over and grabbed my arm, yanking me back towards her.

"Answer me right now!"

Something shattered. And I felt ripples of pain drip over my body as the shards of glass from the windshield rained down on me. My mom and I both screamed, and Michael let out an insane fit of hysterical laughter.

"Yes Juno, why don't you answer her?!"

I shoved open the door behind me and yanked my mom on top of me, rolling her over onto the dirt and pushing her out and away from the car. My buckled seatbelt yanked my back, trapping me. I fumbled with it and squealed at my mom to run. Michael leaned weakly over to grab me, but I swatted his heavy hand away and leapt out of the car, grabbing my mom's hand, I ran hard back along the road, hoping someone would see us and help.

Michael began to groan and run after us. I glanced back at him and my vision blurred, causing me to stumble. Why? Why was he doing this? Why did Slender have to do this to him?! A sudden pain erupted in the back of my head and a rock struck me. I cried out and fell, crashing inelegantly to the ground. My mom was panicking, yanking on me and screaming. I shoved her away from me.

"Run, damn it! Call the police!"

I clawed about me till I found a rock and scrambled to my feet, whirling around and landing Michael a blow to his shoulder. He grimaced and stumbled back, letting out a pitiful drunken cry.

"You're going to start hurting me too, Juno?"

I whimpered and reached down, grabbing a handful of dirt and running towards him. I flung it in his eyes as he yelped out and flung his arms about wildly. He managed to catch me in my back and knock the wind out of me, but I was able to recover and grab his arm while he was still disoriented. I pulled him close and quickly shot out the heel of my hand, wincing as I felt his nose break. He sunk to his knees and held his face, sobbing like a child before looking up at me curiously.

"Juno..?"

Then he just collapsed, passing out in the dirt in a heap of tears and blood. I positioned him so he wouldn't drown in his own blood and called for an ambulance. My mom was sitting quietly in the dirt a few feet away, her own phone sitting useless in front of her. The small amount of static I felt began to retreat. I groaned inwardly and barked at Slender mentally.

_I really don't see why this was fucking necessary._

"Mom," I began. "I know you're scared and confused and you don't understand. But you've got to keep your head. Just calm down. The ambulance is on it's way."

While I knew my words really didn't help at all, I didn't have anything else to say. I didn't even know what was going on anymore. But I knew I needed an answer.

I stood and shoved my phone in my pocket, turning away from the road.

"I.. uh... need to relieve myself." I stated before shuffling off into the brush without waiting for a response. The lukewarm air began to grow colder and I marched faster.

_Slender._

Fog began to obstruct my vision.

_Slender. I know you can hear me, damn it. Come out here right now or I swear-_

I was stopped short as I tumbled down into a murky pit, cold soggy earth welcoming me as I landed in a heap at the bottom. I groaned and stood up, my feet squelching into the mud as I attempted to wipe myself off a bit. The air was cold and icy, and the fog smothered me like ghosts all around me. I waddled my way out of the mud onto solid ground before looking up and scanning the area for Slender.

"I know you're here." I said.

"Oh you do, now?"

A voice came from everywhere at once. I rolled my eyes, shivering as the prorogued cold began to seep into my body.

"I don't care if you show yourself or not. Just tell me what the fuck is going on, I'm sick of not knowing, just waiting on your every whim. I've had enough."

A sadistic chuckle slithered through the air.

"I'll decide when you've had enough, stupid girl."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Ugh, adult responsibilities. No fun. Hope you enjoyed! :D Next one very soon! ^^ Let me know what you think!<em>**

**_I baked a cake! (Guess what, today is actually my birthday!) So! I baked a big cake and if you don't like cake too bad cause I do. xD_**


	13. Chapter 13

A black tendril slithered towards my ankle out of the fog. I glanced down and smashed my foot into the ground next to it, causing the length of flesh to flinch back to a safe distance.

"None of your games, fucker. Tell me what the hell you're up to. Cause I've had enough."

There was a moment of silence, then quiet, slow footsteps echoed from the fog, and Slender walked up to me, he stood closer to seven feet tall now that he was right in front of me, his entire being was tensed. He looked frustrated and somehow hurt.

"You're angry." He said simply.

"Damn right I'm angry! You've made my mom lose her mind, my dad's getting sick, I don't even know what the hell you did to Michael or what the fuck happened to James, and I sure as hell am not planning on letting you get to Madeline and Bronte again!"

He stood and listened to my rant in silence. When I had finished he put his pale hands in his pockets as if thinking over what I had said. After some time he spoke again.

"What would you do?"

"What?"

"To end it, what would you do?"

"I... don't get it."

He seemed to be losing patience with me.

"Before you said you'd do anything for your friends. What would you do now, to end it?"

_Wait, what?_

"You're saying, heh... all of this can somehow be undone?"

Slender craned his neck upwards and sighed. As he did so the fog cleared, and I saw the remains of bodies littering the icy meadow around me. I clapped my hand over my mouth and shivered, but as I did I felt a strange warmth seep into my feet. I glanced down. The ice was melting, the frozen layer of dew that had settled over the grass began to weaken and drip away. I felt the cold air that nipped at my shoulders subside and it began to feel like an ordinary summer evening. Then the shadows of the bodies around me fidgeted. They began to collapse and what I had originally thought to be corpses turned out to be piles of discarded firewood. I breathed in quietly and looked around. There was no strange aura of death here any longer, it was not a scary place at all now. I glanced back at Slender. He was standing quietly, his weight on one leg and his gaze fixed on me. I blushed and whipped my head back around.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"The meaning." He said simply. "Is that there is more than meets the eye, and the eye can be easily deceived."

All at once the air suddenly hung heavy again and the fog returned. The stench of rotting human flesh and old blood came to me, and I gagged. Cold crept over my body once more.

"I can easily remove what I inflict, little girl. It's whether or not I _want_ to."

I groaned. He was starting to sound like a spoiled rich boy who just got promoted to CEO of the entire fucking world.

"Well, what if I ask you to?"

"You propose a deal, then?"

I shrugged. "Sure, call it a deal. You leave my mom, dad, Bronte, Madeline and Michael alone."

He took a step towards me and nodded.

"Very well."

"And, I don't want any of them to remember you, or anything that happened. Got it?"

He thought a bit about that one, then I saw a tiny smile curl over his empty face and he nodded once again.

"You demand a lot, little girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a little girl."

He reached down and grabbed my by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up so my face was right in front of his.

"I haven't told you my conditions yet though." He shook me playfully. "Little girl."

I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Ugh, what?"

He pulled out a small slip of folded up paper from his pocket and slipped it into my own.

"First, I get to call you 'little girl'."

_...uh... what? Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"The rest is written on that note. Though the ink won't show up until you get home."

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Deal." He said, and put me down.

"Now off you go, your mom will be waiting."

He spun me around and I was suddenly right at the edge of the road again. I glanced to my left to see my mom talking to some of the paramedics. They were loading Michael up carefully and my mom was giving them her contact information.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. Like he'd said, it was currently blank. I suddenly panicked. I had no clue what was written on this note. Not one fucking clue. But I was already locked into a deal with Slender... so I had to do whatever appeared on that note tonight. That sneaky son of a bitch. Laughter echoed through my head and I moaned my disapproval.

Damn you, Slender. Damn. You.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was sitting in my room quiet. It was amazing. Things had completely changed. My dad wasn't sick or lethargic at all, and in fact had no recollection of the migraines at all. As far as my mom was concerned, she and James had called it off, the whole fiasco of me going to her house and him fucking all that shit up didn't even exist. Michael apparently was living with James in an apartment somewhere in town and had gotten drunk wandered off, then called my mom for help while the two of us were out. Everything was just... normal.<p>

Except my fucking head was a mess. Static was beeping quietly through my brain. The walls of my room seemed to warp like fun house mirrors. My body felt hot and cold and tingly all at once and I felt like I was losing my stomach on a roller coaster.

I sat quietly, staring at the note, refusing to blink.

Just blank paper.

_Come on already, damn it!_ I thought. _I just want to know what the fuck I have to do!_

Then, slowly, black splotches seeped through the paper in messy scribbles. I stared at it curiously as the black writing began to stain it and realized it was backwards, I flipped the note over and read it.

"_Time to play the game, little girl. Do come visit me in my woods. I'm lonely._"

A cold breeze slipped over me from my open window and I groaned.

"But... I'm so tired..." I mumbled to myself as I stood. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my boots, slipping on a comfortable sweatshirt and grabbing a backpack, stuffed my phone, though I knew it'd be useless, wallet, a flashlight, my keys, and a pocketknife inside. I swung it over my back and cracked my door open carefully, careful not to wake my dad. I crept through the hallway downstairs and slipped out the front door quietly as possible, turning around and looking out into the pitch black night. I dug my keys out, but an echo seeped through my ears.

"You don't need those. Just walk. I'm not far."

I groaned and put my keys back into the backpack, pulling my phone out to check the time. Oh for fucks sake, it was already two thirty? Damn it, I should be in bed. I grumbled my disapproval and began walking towards the road. I had a general guess of where to go, there was a park nearby with a decently wooded area, that would most likely be where I'd find the void.

Just a casual night, you know? Sneaking out of the house to go to the park.

Go to the park where a serial killer stalker creepy fucktard was waiting. Yeah, totally normal situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Next chapter is heeeeeeeeeeeeeere! My, my Slender, what will he doooooooo? Hmmmmmmmmmmm...<em>**

**_Thank you for the birthday wishes last chapteeeeeeeeer! Love you all~! ^^_**

**_I have ice cream! Lots and lots a flavors! Help yourself! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

I yawned and folded my arms against me as I walked. The park began to fade into view, drenched in a sleepy layer of fog. I grumbled. The fog just made everything creepier, I didn't see why it was necessary. Well, then again... I didn't see why anything about Slender was necessary. I yawned again and stretched my arms up over my head, pausing as I met the edge of the trees. I grumbled to myself.

"I should be in bed right now."

A gentle breeze slipped over me and my vision blurred. I saw the trees creak and moan and reach out their branches towards me, and Slender appeared, striding quietly out of the darkness. I squinted. Something was different. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but there was something different. I scanned him carefully. Pale as hell? Yep. Roughly six foot? Indeed. Tentacles writhing about? Check. I stepped toward him gingerly, waving away an annoying gnat and squinting harder. What was it about him?

It wasn't until I was standing right in front of him and staring straight up at him that I could finally figure it out. His face, he had one. Well, most of one. A pair of thin, crooked lips had formed over his usually blank head, along with a straight, skinny nose. Where his eyes should have been were two gentle indentations. I squeaked quietly. Had he done this on purpose? This was the way I first saw him, when he had been wounded that long while back.

"Always watches." He muttered, yanking my attention back to him. "No eyes."

He turned and strolled quietly back into the darkness of the trees. I followed quietly, my hands gripping into the fabric of my pants nervously. The air began to thicken and a mix of ice and gravel crunched under my feet. I whimpered quietly to myself. I didn't want to see more dead bodies... I really, really didn't want to.

The creaking of a door and sudden golden light flooding my vision caused me to yelp and look up. Slender stood motionless, an open door to a huge mansion behind him. I swallowed and glanced back over my shoulder. The gravel I had been walking on was the driveway of this grand house, a wall of wrought iron and brick pillars surrounded it, and it was tucked gently into the hillside, overlooking a peacefully silent valley. I gasped quietly and relaxed, smiling a bit to myself.

"Do come inside." I turned back around to Slender. He held his hand out. "The view is much better from upstairs."

I swallowed and nodded, stepping gingerly over the threshold into the warm and brightly lit mansion. The interior was stunning, decorated beautifully and fully furnished with antique couches, chairs, tables and cabinets. Though aged, everything appeared brand new and hardly used, as if they'd been frozen in time, not a drop of dust or use on them. I followed Slender up a flight of stairs and down a quiet hallway, until he opened a pair of double doors and bid me enter with a wave of his hand. My hands fidgeted in my pockets and I tiptoed softly into the room. Red velvet curtains hung from golden rods over the windows, a cheery fire danced in a big fireplace at the other end of the room, and a quaint set of chairs and a couch sat around an empty coffee table.

I stood quiet admiring the room in all its grandeur before speaking.

"Where are we?" I turned to look at Slender. He was standing quietly with his hands folded neatly in front of him.

"What is this place?"

He paused as if to think of an answer before speaking quietly.

"This is the Gorman Family Estate." He said simply, as if I should have known what that meant.

He strode quietly over to the fireplace and put his hands in his pockets.

"My family's estate."

I squinted curiously. So... what then? He had been normal once? With a family and all that? Or was there a family of other faceless creatures? It all rushed into my head suddenly and my knees buckled. I thudded into something and Slender put an arm around me.

"Best lay down, it's late."

He set me down on the couch and pulled my feet up for me. I mumbled my disapproval and pulled my ankles of out his grasp. The whole room was warm from the fire, so I didn't even need a blanket to be comfortable. Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I had a dream. I was wandering the halls of the mansion alone. There was no light now, I could hear no fire roaring. Crickets chirped, owls hooted.<p>

Then, footsteps. Panicked and uneven, someone was running through the house. I didn't want to know who it was, or what they were running from, but my body was pulled towards the noise as if drawn by a magnet. I tried to close my eyes to avoid seeing whatever it was, but I couldn't close my eyes. They stung from lack of moisture, but I couldn't bring myself to blink. Muffled screaming echoed down the hall and I whimpered. I didn't want to see.

A boy about my age suddenly appeared out of the darkness and flung himself against the wall, letting out a shrill yell and cupping his hands over his face. He thrashed about wildly, digging his fingers into the skin of his face and clawing at it violently. His muffled pleas were guttural and raspy, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I could see where the pale skin had been clawed away, healthy, tan skin was visible. Pale, soft hair was tangled into a mess of quickly swelling skin tissue that attempted to cover the boys head. He dug his fingers through the skin tissue that covered his mouth and ripped it open, sucking in a deep breath and gagging.

"I didn't mean to look!" He screamed, hunching over and spitting out blood. His back creaked and shuddered and the skin tissue suddenly began to spread from his face to his hands. He yelled and flung himself backwards, his head cracking hard against the wall and flailing his arms around. A scream was muffled halfway through as the skin closed over his mouth again and he began to claw at his hands violently. He began to sob miserably and shudder, throwing his body against the walls of the hallway. Then suddenly, the skin on his back ruptured and blood soaked lengths of flesh shot out. He shrieked in pain as his body tensed and began to wail miserably. Blood ran down his back and drenched his clothes. Then the creamy skin tissue bubbled up and began to drip down his back, slowly encasing him in a molten heap of flesh, before hardening and tightening around the thin, sickly body of the boy. He went limp and hung there in the hallway, his broken body suspended by black tendrils shimmering with blood.

A sick giggle echoed down the hall.

"Be a good boy, or else Erlking will get you!"

Then I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Oh dear, that's quite the dream, Juno dear.<em>**

**_Ugh, okay so yeah hopefully chapters will be coming more often now. I have a few weeks off from most of my responsibilities. :D_**

**_Enjoy! Tell me what you thought please! :)_**

**_*chucks a cookie at you*_**


	15. Chapter 15

I gasped and sat bolt upright. Slender was sitting in the chair across from me, legs crossed and his head propped up on his hand. He straightened up and looked at me curiously. I felt cool sweat dripping down my forehead and wiped it off.

"You only just fell asleep a moment ago." He said simply.

I looked at him. He had taken off his pitch black suit coat now. His crimson tie was loosened and the first button of his crisp, white dress shirt was undone, the sleeves folded up to his elbows.

I blinked and stared at him. More accurately, his mouth. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a color change where his nose and mouth had appeared. The pale, creamy skin seemed thin, almost translucent. Beneath it, ruddy light brown skin was just barely visible. I leaned forward and squinted at him curiously, my eyes scanning the strange skin growth carefully. It was thinnest at his mouth, and allowed his lips to poke through, then grew a bit thicker up where his nose had appeared, then finally returned to its usual texture over the top of his head and down his neck. I looked at his arms. They were thin, as was to be expected. But in my head all I could think of was the body inside. The pale flesh that had wrapped around his body thickened him up quite a bit, and he was still sickly thin. Without that, he would have been naught but a skeleton. I swallowed. I was beginning to feel nervous. Really, really, really nervous.

Slender stood quietly and proceeded to add another couple of small logs to the fire. I looked at the tendrils on his back. They barely protruded from his skin, visible through the small holes that had been cut in the white fabric of the dress shirt he wore. There wasn't any blood that I could see. I rested my chin on the back of the couch and thought to myself.

What did I just see? Does he know that I saw it? Did he bring me here so I would see it? Does he not know at all? In that case, why am I here?

My eyelids grew heavy again and I moaned. Slender wiped his hands on his slacks and turned to face me.

"You should sleep."

I shook my head. I didn't want to sleep, not if I was going to see what I just saw all over again.

Slender sighed and put his hands in his pockets, strolling over to the window and looking out over the hills quietly.

There was a suffocating moment of silence before I managed to choke out a question.

"Who is Erlking?"

Slender shuddered and I saw his jaw tightened and I immediately regretted opening my mouth. But... I still felt like I needed to know.

"Nothing." He said.

"Just a fairy tale to scare children into behaving."

I knew that couldn't be true. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him that, he cut me off.

"Don't... ask me any more. It is not something you need to know. It would be best for you to forget that name completely."

"But..."

In a moment he was kneeling in front of me, his bony hands on my shoulders, his eyeless face close to mine.

"Please. Just forget it."

I pondered his words a minute before suggesting what I thought would be a solution.

"Can't you wipe my memory or something? Wipe part of it?"

He shook his head.

"I can force you to forget many things, but that name is not one of them. Please, do your best to forget it."

I nodded and cleared my throat nervously.

"I'll... try."

If it was terrible enough to strike fear into the heart of the terrifying, I knew his words were true and it would be best if I forgot about it completely.

He rubbed my arms gently until I shivered awkwardly, then he stood.

"You don't need to stay."

He said after a pause.

"Huh?"

"You don't need to stay."

I sat quiet a moment.

"But... you told me to."

"I know what I said. But you don't need to stay. You can leave it you want."

I bit my lip in thought, and he seemed to grow impatient. He suddenly turned and scooped me up. I squeaked out in surprised and shut my eyes. Then I felt him setting me down, and I opened my eyes to see myself in my room. He sat me down on my bed and pushed me onto my back.

"Erm..."

He put his hand on my forehead and seemed to frown.

"Just go to sleep."

"Uh.. but..."

"Do as I say."

Then he was gone. An eerie calm slipped over my room, and for the first time in a long time, I felt afraid of the dark.

I felt like calling out. But to who?

If I was afraid of the dark, why would I call out to darkness itself?

**_Author's Note: Ack, sorry dearies (if any of you are still reading this, ahaha... ^^;) I've been so ridiculously busy it isn't even funny. College, man. Cooollleege. Anyways, see if this gets any reviews, and if people are still reading, it shall continue! :) I have much more planned for this story, don't you worry. Also, yes I know this one is ridiculously short, just I didn't want to cram the whole next scene into it. (especially if I don't know ya'll are still reading.)_**

**_Here, have a cookie. I love yooou. *hands you a cookie*_**


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't sleep.

The nights that came and went in my life were long and sleepless. Dreamless. Empty.

My mind was blank. Constantly swimming through and processing oceans of information.

Usually useless information.

My only objective was to keep myself from thinking about Erlking.

Who won the NBA last year? How many puppies are usually born in a litter? When was the last time I had chocolate milk? Are Monsters better than Redbulls? How many flavors of ice cream have I tried in my life?

I wanted to slap myself in the face.

More accurately - I wanted slap myself in the face and then go to fucking sleep.

But, I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to squish my eyes shut, sleep wouldn't come.

I was beginning to wonder how long it was humanly possible to go without sleep. Cause at this point, I was pretty sure I had already met and exceeded that limit.

A few weeks passed. School was a thing. Learning was not.

* * *

><p>"Juno!"<p>

I suddenly snapped back to attention and glanced up at my teacher. Mr. Gordan was a six foot tall, two-hundred pound mass of pure muscle. He was the coach for... just about every sport here on-campus. Wrestling, football, basketball, pretty much everything except for track. Yet, he also had a soft spot for literature and loved writing. So, on top of all of his athletic responsibilities, here he was teaching the English class. Damn, I felt so inadequate in his presence. And I felt even worse for spacing out in his class. I'm not usually big on the whole "hurrburr respect your teachers" bit, but Gordan was pretty cool in my book, so the guilt kinda punched me right in the gut.

"S-sorry."

"If you're not feeling well." Mr. Gordan grumbled out, "You should go to the nurse's office."

"Perhaps that would be wise." Slender crooned out.

I yelped and shot a glance over to the other corner of the classroom. There he was, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket, black suit blending into the shadows and tendrils milling about lazily. He glared at me with that blank face of his and I couldn't find it in me to look away. I wasn't sure whether to be angry, scared, or just taken by surprise. He shook his head at me and I felt like returning with some snarky comment until I realized I was still in class.

I squeaked in embarrassment and whipped my head back around to Mr. Gordan. He and the whole class where staring at me with incredibly worried looks on their faces. I blushed hot and threw my shit into my backpack, zipping it up and slinging it around my shoulder in a hurry.

"Yes I'm not feeling well at all, so sorry, I'll head to the nurse's office."

I practically bolted out of the classroom without waiting for permission and made my way down the hall. I was getting a headache and a buzz began to form between my ears. I groaned.

I caught myself on a drinking fountain and sighed, leaning down and taking a drink before straightening up and rubbing my head.

"Okay, okay, nurse..." I said to myself and turned around.

I blinked at my surroundings. I wasn't in my school anymore. Or, maybe I was. I turned back around. The drinking fountain was still there, but it was old and rusted. The walls all had pastel green wallpaper, peeling and faded. The floor plan was all the same, but the building itself, it wasn't the same. Something about it was off. It didn't just seem old and rusted. Something suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I shrieked in fear before a hand clamped over my mouth. Slender gripped my shoulder tightly and shook me as if to bring me back to my senses.

The school was back to normal.

Well, normal with the exception of Slender shaking me like a broken TV remote. I finally found my voice and smacked his arm in annoyance.

"Gosh, WHAT?!"

He glared at me and gripped my arm with his other hand and squeezed me so tight I felt like crying.

"What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"What did you see?!"

"I..."

"Who was there?!"

"No one... I didn't see anyone... just the building was..."

Slender let go of me and seemed to relax. I eyed him curiously. He paused a moment before flicking his head in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Go on."

He turned around and vanished.

I felt like screaming and rubbed my arms softly to get the blood flowing in them again. That was going to leave a bruise. I thought of the marks he'd left on my neck and hips. I pulled my sleeve down a bit. There they were. Red like flames. I still couldn't remember anything about how he'd given them to me, no matter how hard I tried. I clenched my fists and kicked the wall awkwardly a few times before heading to the nurses.

Damn you, Slender. I don't know what you're doing anymore, but whatever it is, it's fucking annoying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: OH MY GOSH, MY LOVELIES! <strong>_

_**So, so sorry for my absence. College life is intense, what can I say?**_

_**I hope you enjoy this littler chapter, and I will be putting up more soon! I do hope to hear more feedback from you all!**_

_**Here, cause I love you all, have a cookie. *gives you cookie***_

_**And kisses for all of you, oh my goodness! Hugs for those not wanting kisses, and friendly handshakes for those not wanting hugs.**_

_**And grateful nods for those not wanting handshakes. :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

I was able to talk the nurse into sending me home. A few gross coughs and some squinting to get my eyes watering did the trick. Am I a horrible person? Yeah, pretty much.

Whatever.

I sat in my car a few minutes before even starting the engine, leaning my head back and sighing. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them again.

Great, now I was becoming afraid to even blink.

I groaned and turned the key in the ignition. The engine coughed and came to life and I gripped the steering wheel. I paused a moment, then let out an annoyed yell and slammed my forehead into the steering wheel.

"Fucking!" Bang. "Damn!" Bang. "It!"

A cold hand reached around and grabbed my forehead before I could hit it against the wheel again.

"For fuck's sake, Juno."

I moaned softly and pouted. Slender's hand was cool on my now throbbing head. It felt nice.

"Why can't I sleep?" I said without thinking.

But he was gone.

_Really now? Fuck you, skinny man._

I shook my head and muttered out a few more choice phrases, putting my car in reverse and pulling out to head on my way home.

* * *

><p>I blundered my way through the front door and marched straight up to my room, throwing my backpack none too gently against the wall before thudding face first into the sheets.<p>

I screamed and awkwardly pounded my arms against my bed in anger a few moments. My head began to hurt, probably due to fucking smashed it against my steering wheel. I groaned and hauled myself upright, turning to go downstairs and get some medicine from the kitchen. I was down the first step when pain shot through my skull and I fell.

I shrieked and plummeted down the stairs, landing in a crumpled, painful pile on the wood floor.

"Juno you fucking idiot..." I began, going silent as I looked up.

The floor underneath me was rusted metal, covered in shattered and stained tile squares. Deep, dark red mahogany walls stretched endlessly upwards, beams creaking and moaning under the weight of a ceiling I couldn't see. I pushed myself up and chanced a terrified glance over my shoulder to the right, where our dining table would be. There was a table there. Not ours, but one was there. Old and worn, polished wood faded and stained with time. The wall behind it warped like liquid, the shadows shimmering.

"Juno!"

I heard a voice screech. The shadows rippled excitedly and something shot out me, but not before a familiar, lanky figure slammed into me from behind and knocked me out of the void and into reality. I cried out as my shoulder smashed into the floor, and the pain of both that and my fall down the staircase suddenly coming to me. Slender grabbed my face and attempted to pull my gaze to him. I resisted his touch and he dug his fingers into my skin.

"Look at me, damn it!" He demanded. I was a bit stunned by his aggressive touch and vocal outburst, so I didn't think and just did as he asked.

He seemed to survey my face and hair line carefully, combing his bony fingers through my hair and tilting my chin up to look at my neck. I considered asking about those red marks he'd left on me, but before I actually opened my mouth, the reality of what had just happened smacked me in the face.

"What... the fuck... was THAT?!" I yelled out.

Slender sighed and wrapped his tendrils around me carefully, picking me up as he stood himself and setting me down gently.

"What? I don't get an answer? That's bullshit."

"It's gone, now." He said quietly.

"There is no need to think of it any longer."

"Bullshit!"

If he had eyebrows, he'd be raising them at me that moment.

"This is the second time something like that's happened. Odds are it will happen again..."

I didn't want to admit it, but it was fucking terrifying. I wanted to curl up like a fucking baby just at the thought. I literally wanted to lock myself away somewhere warm and safe and sleep. That's all I wanted. I didn't want to think about the possibility of getting yanked back into... whatever that void shit was.

Mentally, I processed that it was something like Slender's dimension. But instead of it being a place that Slender can enter or pull someone into at will, it acted more like a blanket, laying over the "real" world, and just turning whatever area it covered into that odd, warped environment.

"If it happens again, I'll pull you out." Slender's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You can just pull me out at will, then?"

"I supposed you could say that."

"Then can you prevent it...?"

"No."

I grumbled.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I don't control whether or not you get drawn in, it's not my decision. I simply can get you out."

"Well that's shitty..." I muttered under my breath. "So you don't know when I could get 'pulled in', but yet somehow you're always able to pull me out awfully quick.

He nodded and just said "Always watches."

_Yeah, yeah. No Eyes, Always Watches or some shit like that. Creeper._

"If you're watching me that often you might as well just stay then, right? I mean, I'm the only one that can see you?"

As crazy as it may sound, constantly seeing him would really make a lot of my nerves go away. Not that I trusted him, but between the company of... whatever lurked in that odd 'blanket void' and his company... yeah, I'd definitely go with him.

He shook his head.

"What, why? If I'm the only one who can see you..."

"Just, no." He cut me off.

"Why?"

"Because I damn well said so, Juno!"

I felt anger coursing through my veins and felt like punching him in that blank stupid face of his.

"At least give me a reason then!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. I saw him turn, as if he was preparing to leave.

I grabbed onto his sleeves and dug my fingers into his skinny arms like claws.

"No! Don't you dare leave!"

But suddenly my hands clasped into closed fists as he vanished and left nothing but empty air in front of me.

I dug my hands into my hair and yanked on it in anger, worsening my headache. I practically screamed, my voice hoarse and cracking.

"What the fuck, Slender?! If you don't want me to see it, and you know that you being here takes it away, why do you keep leaving?! Why?!"

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks and gather at my chin.

"Why won't you just stay?!"

I hated how broken, lonely and pathetic I was sounding. Like, honestly, what the fuck Juno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okaaay, sorryyy.. I know I said I was going to work on keeping this updated fairly regularly... GOSH SORRY JUST REAL LIFE PROBLEMS I AM SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH *hugs*<strong>_

_**Next one soon (though I'm sure you're sick of hearing my promise that ^^;; )**_

_**Here, I made blueberry muffins - no seriously I did x3**_


End file.
